User talk:CarTune
CarTune - I think its Original...Just played alittle with front page and come up with this.... :Okay. :) When responding to someone on a talk page, you should use one or more colons ( : ) at the start of the line to indent your response. I edited your response accordingly to show how it is supposed to be done. You should also sign your comments on talk pages with four tildes. ( ~~~~ ) If you need any help, feel free to ask me on my talk page. -- (talk) 19:47, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::Okay =D...thx... :::Remember to sign your comments. ;) -- (talk) 20:05, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::::Btw, you made it to The List. Be proud! -- (talk) 20:07, 27 December 2006 (CST) :WOW! I've never seen so many accounts for one person. I thought I was addicted! Just out of interest, why did you buy so many accounts? Great work though (on updating your user page more than anything!). XD Bezza2k7 20:09, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::In the Start you could only have 4 character slot and no Build Saver....and i want to try everthing about the diff types...so i just buy more account and I have a 5th account, but that is only to Storage.....well I am a nerd CarTune Holy shit, so many characters, couldn't you just buy 2 games ( like I did) and then you can make all the professions, and changing their builds etc. but comon 4 accounts, waste of money. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 13:22, 7 January 2007 (CST) You really dont't like exploring Elona do you! no char more than about 20% i think (i could be wrong there were so many char's!) You really should look around. it can be very pretty! xP --Chronicinability 03:43, 7 March 2007 (CST) :Im Updating right now =D...all most complete Nightfall.... Image Titling CarTune, your image is too generically titled. If you could re-upload that image with a more descriptive name, by following the directions for image naming here, it would be much appreciated. --User:Albinobird 23:49, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at Project:Image license guide. Your images can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Xeon 09:06, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :The Pic of My Necro??....why??...Its my own printscreen pic of her....cant see a reason not to use it...User:CarTune 03:11, 20 May 2007 ::Xeon is not saying all of your pictures, just some of them. Xeon provided that link for your convenience so you can keep track of which images are subject to licensing (so you don't accidentally miss any). --Vortexsam 21:23, 19 May 2007 (CDT) :::Could he just told me what pic/pics it is.....i have alot of pictures.... User:CarTune 05:21, 20 May 2007 Moved The page you created was moved to User:CarTune/1st. --Fyren 23:53, 19 May 2007 (CDT) :Okay....there is also comming a 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th, just so you know it = )....User:CarTune 06:06, 20 May 2007 ::Name them in the same manner as the link above. "User:CarTune1st" would be for a user with the name CarTune1st. --Fyren 23:57, 19 May 2007 (CDT) :::Okay....User:CarTune 06:09, 20 May 2007 Image upload abuse... http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Special:Log&type=upload&user=CarTune&page=&limit=500 <-- don't you think that is going over the top?.. guildwiki aint free webhosting. — Skuld 18:43, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :Im going to delete the old pic.....User:CarTune 00:56 21 May 2007 User page Do you really need to upload a pic of all your char? 200k for each is a little abusive. Just choose you favorite and upload that. We don't have to know what you have accomplish with all of them. And you are still breaching the copyright for your upload even if you were warn. If you don't correct it they will be erase.—'├ Aratak ┤' 19:09, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :I have Uploadet all of them.....no more upload from me.....and what kind of break of copyright are we talking about.....they is my chr. so i have the copyright, dont I??.....User:CarTune 01:25 21 May 2007 ::No you don't. They are art form Anet, it's not because you can do a screencap that the right transfer to you. Add to all the image you took from the game.—'├ Aratak ┤' 19:17, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :::Project:Image license guide link to this, aratak. ;) -- Xeon 19:18, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::WHAT...that totaly lame....they aint going to sue me for using them......I have this page for 4-5 months with nearly the same pic......and its first now there is someone there is being a crybaby......so on every pic of my chr. i have to wirte Screenshot....that 54 chrs....User:CarTune 01:33 21 May 2007 :Yes, I understand but those were errors of the past. Now we have to follow guidelines for copyright. You can't complain much, You are not contributing much to wiki and the person who pay to keep this site up is nice enough to let you make your huge userpage without any other limitation then to follow the law. I'll be happy to tag delete on all of those 54 char pics too.—'├ Aratak ┤' 19:29, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :First of all: This is not a personal paid site... This is a User-paid page... The more users=The more money... I agree that I maybe don't contribute much to Wiki, But neither does half of the contents of this site! If you are going to delete something, then delete all that reminds of Guildwars-Armor pics... They don't have the socalled "screenshot" text on the pictures... And BTW This is a FANSITE, so we are actually allowed to write almost anything we want!?!User:CarTune 01:48 21 May 2007 ::User paid? You paid a fee to use this wiki? I'm pretty sure this wiki belong to User:Gravewit, second of all we are trying to fix the screenshot thing. Its not magic you know, people have to go and add screenshot to everyone of them. I uploaded over a 1000 image here and I'm slowly fixing those I did and always comply with the new one. People will fix that in time but if you can do at least those on your userpage it's less work for the rest of us. The difference is at that at time we didn't watch that and now we are in a mess to fix it. As with all policies it only after you have been warn that it will be apply and you have been warn twice about the copyright, so just pay attention for the next image you upload. Thank you.—'├ Aratak ┤' 19:52, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, you are wrong. This is NOT a user paid page. No contributions are requested at this time. There are ads, but those barely make a dent in the actual costs of maintaining the site. --71.231.173.175 19:53, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :::And fan site status doesn't give any right to you. I think it only give the right to use the Fansite kit.—'├ Aratak ┤' 19:57, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :::: OKay, but then a question, (well, maybe two). One: Can't I write in the top or bottom of my site, that these pics are screenshots, or MUST I put "Screenshot" on all of my pics? Second: Shouldn't you do it yourself on your own page.......????? And your friends...??? :Note: Per GW:IMAGE: "Use JPEG format for most images, PNG files do not scale well in this Wiki, and GIF files are usually of too low a quality." and "'' Any image that is larger than a few hundred kilobytes can cause issues for people trying to view the page that it is used on, so it is asked that images be kept under 150K." While some variance of this is allowed, it's also possible to take it to an extreme, please do not abuse the site for your own use. :Also, copyright is a serious issue, please show your respect for ArenaNet's copyright of the images by acknowledging that on the image pages. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:05, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::Also please learn wiki, most of your heading can be done in html or wiki for a fraction of the bites;)—'├ Aratak ┤' 20:09, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :::There......the page i have used over 72 hours reg, 1 week of screencapturing, is gone.......all becouse of the F.ck copyright...... ::::It wasn't to make you take your page off, if you took so much time why not take 2 min and add to your image?—'├ Aratak ┤' 20:33, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Simple solution, convert the images to JPG so that they use less memory that PNG, then add the screenshot tag. Of course, if you want to pretend to be a victim and purge everything, that's your choice. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:56, 20 May 2007 (CDT) every Pic i had was allmost over the 150kb, i can just start from scratch......the easiest way.......User:CarTune :I dont know why you are getting so angry, the community is enforcing some standard copyright laws and image regulations. You are required to follow these as are we all. Images are slowly being tagged, which is a slow process when there are over 22000 images. Being able to post about your characters is not discouraged but it should be done within reason. -- Xeon 21:32, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC)